Fox and Krystal
by general whitefur
Summary: A collection of one shots about Fox and Krystal. What more do you need to know? Rated M for Mature Reasons.
1. Frisky Foxes

_**Frisky Foxes**_

Nights like these always remind me of how lucky I am to have Fox. The _Great Fox_ 's lounge is quiet, we're the only ones here. The floor to ceiling window shows a beautiful vista of stars, with the crackling, red and orange mass of Sector Y in the distance. Fox and I are sitting quietly, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, sipping at glasses of red wine, a gift from Fara the last time we were on Corneria.

A little hum of contentment escapes my muzzle, and I snuggle up closer to my Foxy-Woxy. Winter is here, at least according to his biological clock, and his fur has started to grow out. He's fluffy and extra warm, something I'm always grateful for. Growing up on Cerinia, with its warm, humid, climate, I never got a winter coat like he has. And out here, in space, I always feel a little cold. Except when he's with me. Then I feel warm. Warm and safe.

He kisses my hair, and I take a sip of my wine, then set the glass on the coffee table in front of us. We're sitting on the old blue couch, a storied piece of furniture, that despite being lumpy and squeaky, both of us refuse to get rid of. When we get our own place on Corneria, I fully intend to put it in the living room, style be damned. This was where Fox and I first bonded, staying up for hours talking after he rescued me, until we fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the first place in the galaxy that had made me feel happy since I lost my world, all those years ago.

I let those thoughts pass. Now isn't the time for melancholy memories. Fox and I are together, husband and wife, and still kicking arse out in the galaxy. Bad guys bane, that's us. Oikonny, Star Wolf, Venom, the SharpClaw, and a dozen others, we're out here taking care of all of them. Corneria helps a little. Mostly by filling our bank accounts. After our last job, I saw my share of the bounty transferred into my account, and I nearly keeled over when I saw the seven figures. Whoever said working for the good guys doesn't pay well was a bald faced liar.

"What are you thinking about?" Fox asks, rubbing his hand across my arm.

"Money. And how I have a lot of it." I smile up at him, then kiss him on the chin. He smiles back.

"What are you planning to spend it on?" he asks.

"Mmm. I don't know." I shrug. "I could always take up high stakes gambling."

"With your telepathy you'd probably be pretty good at it." I can sense he's being serious. I cleaned them all out at poker a few nights ago.

"My, still salty over that, huh?" I smirk at him.

"If we weren't bonded I'd say you were cheating." Fox looks at me, and he has this gruff expression on his face.

My smirk gets more intense. "There's always next week for you."

"Falco and Slippy are both heading to Corneria next week," Fox replies. "It'll be just the two of us."

"Mmm. Then I suggest we up the stakes." I have a wicked little idea in my head. I get a lot of those now. Having a gold ring on our fingers has done nothing to dampen the passion and outright naughtiness between us. I doubt anything could.

"What do you have in mind?" Fox shifts on the couch so he's facing me directly.

I sit up and rest my hands on the cushions, leaning towards him. "Well, there are other things we could bet besides money."

"Such as?" I know he knows where I'm going with this.

"Oh, lots of things." I reach over and hook a claw in the collar of his shirt. I pull him towards me until our muzzles are less than an inch apart. "Clothes, for instance." He's about to reply, something smarmy about the idea of seeing me naked, but I don't let him. Instead, I press my lips against his, and I send him the biggest telepathic invitation I can think of. He growls and wraps his arms around me, pulling me against his soft, fluffy, chest. His tongue presses against my lips, and I let him in, beginning a playful little wrestling match. It goes on for a few...seconds? Minutes? Maybe days? I can never tell. Then he breaks off and looks at me with bedroom eyes. "Oh no." I shake my head. His expression is crestfallen, even a little betrayed. I laugh and tug his shirt up, digging my fingers into his fluffy winter coat, feeling the hard muscles beneath it, and tracing the length of a scar that runs across his left flank. "Right here."

"Here?" His eyes light up, though there's a hint of hesitation. "What if..."

"I'll know," I tell him. "When have I ever let us down in the warning department?"

"Well," Fox scratches the back of his neck. "There was that time in the broom closet on Katt's base." I growl. "And, we got caught once doing it in the locker room outside of the Orbital Gate's hangar bay." I tug his shirt over his head, and he puts his arms up to help me out. His tail is wagging even as mine beats against the cushions. "Oh and..."

"You list one more example," I tell him, growling low in my chest. Half of that growl is frustration, the other half is a lust I've long since given up trying to control, "And you might just ruin this for yourself."

He takes my arms and leans against the arm of the couch, pulling me on top of him. He starts pulling up my own shirt, and I smile down at him. He grins up at me as the garment comes off, then gets tossed to the side, revealing the full, plump, breasts that I know he dreams about during lonely showers. "Message received," he says. Our lips meet again, and I put my hands on his shoulders before running them down to his biceps. I give them a squeeze, even as he reaches up to feel my breasts. I revel in the strength I can feel his arms, the chords and muscle, the power that he has, the way he could carry me across a continent and not break a sweat. I moan into the kiss as he teases my nipples, brushing them and pinching them softly. My tail traces an arc in the air, and I can't help but move my hips, grinding against the tent in his jeans.

The kiss ends and I straighten up, looking down at him with the expression of a hungry, sultry, vixen, who wants nothing more than to take her pleasure from her man. He gives me this lopsided little grin, eagerly soaking in the details of my soft, blue, fur, and the tattoos that spread across my body. I've had more added since we first met. Another priestess swirl on my hands, and a pair of Warrior prints on my chest. Fox thinks those ones just look like big commas.

I reach behind me and undo the coil that my hair has been in. It's grown out quite a bit since we married, part of an old Cerinian tradition. Without the coil it tumbles down to the small of my back, thick and lustrous, with purple highlights in the lighter blue. "How do you like it?" I ask, resting my hands on his chest.

"You know how much I like it," Fox replies, his voice deep and rumbly.

I reach beneath his winter coat and find his nipples, giving them a little squeeze that has him panting in seconds. I lean down, arching my back, then drag my claws down his stomach until they reach the clasp of his jeans. I settle in between his legs, and then undo the buckle and pull down the zipper. He helps me shuck the pants off, and soon he's lying there in nothing but his boxers. Boxers that are doing a poor job of containing my Foxy's length. I nuzzle my nose against it, breathing in the musky scent of his arousal. He whines at me, clearly impatient. I shake my head. "Foxy, what have I told you about being too eager?" He rests his head against the arm of the couch and mutters something mean about me. I grin and plant a kiss on his bulge. I hear the sudden intake of breath, followed by the gasping exhalation as I drag my tongue across it. "Mmhmm. You lie back there big boy. Let me handle this one."

I hook my thumbs into the elastic of his boxer shorts and, a moment later, my Foxy god is fully naked. I take in the view from my position between his legs. He looks so confident. One leg is draped over the top of the couch, the other resting on the floor. His length is proud and long and thick, drooling a bit of pre from the end. His balls are plump and heavy, full of that virile, studly, seed that, one day, goddesses willing, is going to make my belly swell with his offspring. Further up, where his washboard abs usually are, is a sea of downy white fur, rising and falling with his breath. His shoulders, broad and powerful, each with the Star Fox logo tattooed on them, lead up to his neck, and from there his beautiful, handsome face. "Goddesses you're gorgeous," I whisper.

"I try my best," he replies. "I don't wanna lose you."

I smile and narrow my eyes at him. "You'll never lose me."

"Even if I get fat?"

I giggle and plant a little kiss on his balls. "Even then. Dad bods are best bods."

"Gross." Fox sticks his tongue out in revulsion. He's terrified of going soft. I won't lie, I am too. It comes with a warrior upbringing.

That being said, I have more important things to worry about right now. Like the fact that his length is taunting me with its perfection. I reach out and wrap the fingers of my right hand around it, cooing at the warmth and the way it pulses at my touch. Gently, I begin to stroke it, while wrapping my lips around one of his balls, sucking and licking at it, giving them the love and attention they deserve. I know how much my Foxy likes his balls played with. He was adorably shy the first time I found out. Shy, and explosive. Hmmm.

I let that orb fall from my muzzle, glistening with my saliva. My left hand rubs it in, groping and caressing, and tempting him with every ounce of my strength towards release. I've never worried about Foxy going off too soon, the man has rejuvenative powers beyond imagining. Put simply, he's a horny bastard. But then, when I'm alone with him, so am I.

With relish I drag my tongue up his length, then wrap my lips around his tip. I suckle gently, tasting a bit of his salty essence against my taste buds. I sigh happily at that taste, familiar, delicious. The taste of my Fox. Before long I'm bobbing up and down, taking in progressively more of his length with each passing moment. It took me a long time to finally be able to swallow him all, and it still requires careful pacing, but I can do it. My ears perk and swivel at the sound of his moaning. He's unrestrained, voicing his pleasure and approval without embarrassment. We're together, alone, and in the heat of the moment, I know he wouldn't care who was around to hear him sing my praises.

Being here in the lounge, there's a small chance of being walked in on. There's an element of risk. And we've been caught plenty of times. He wasn't making up those instances when he teased me. Somehow I don't care though. As his length fills my muzzle, and as my nose presses against the soft, thick, fur of his crotch, his smell invading my nostrils, I wouldn't care if all of Corneria City walked in and started snapping pictures. We're husband and wife. Warriors bonded through telepathy and combat. We'll go through life together, and when we die, we'll be together in what comes after. There is nothing I could do with him that I would be ashamed of. Trust me, it makes me the life of the party on girls night.

My vision starts to go a little black around the edges. I can hear Fox, his moans of pleasure are laced with concern. I haven't taken a breath in a long time apparently. I can feel tears forming and falling down my cheeks as I suppress my gag reflex, a skill that a certain pink feline once schooled me in using a kitchen vegetable. Finally, Fox has had enough, and he takes me by the ears and lifts me off of his cock. I look at him, this big, dopey, grin on my face, drool hanging between us, and say, "Problem?"

"How? How do you do that?" he asks, getting his breathing under control.

I grin and wipe my muzzle, my hands coming away wet and a little sticky. I reach out and wipe them on his chest. He doesn't protest. "Love," I tell him.

"I guess it does make you do crazy things," Fox says, looking at me with those startling emerald eyes, full of love, lust, and desire. He puts a finger under my chin and tilts it up to meet his muzzle in a soft, tender, kiss. His hands reach down for the sweats I've been wearing, and I feel one of them dive down into them, brushing against my womanhood. He pulls back from the kiss, eyes wide. "No panties."

I grin and stand up on the couch, wobbling a bit as I step on a lump. Then I shuck them down and dive onto him, giggling madly as I kiss him and grind my clit against his cock. He laughs too, and rather than long, passion filled kisses, we devolve into fast, short ones, with licks and heavy breaths. My scent fills the room, and his nose twitches in response. He knows what's up, what I need, what I _want_ more than anything in the world right now. He pushes me away, and I growl and try to press myself forward again. "Foxy, come on."

"Mm mmm." He shakes his head, then turns me around, even as I pretend to put up a fight. "Not yet." He has me on all fours, my tail lifting behind me, showing a glistening, pink, slit, eager for its mate. Maybe he just wants to take me from behind? I'm okay with that. I like that. I wait there, eager to feel his length pressing against me, and instead I gasp at a different, but no less familiar feeling.

"Oh. Oooh." I ball my hands into fists as I feel his warm, wet, tongue drag itself across my folds. His arms wrap around my thighs, and he drags me on top of him. He's beneath me, I can see his ears and that white mohawk of his down between my legs. I grin and let my tongue loll out of my muzzle as I begin to grind against him, happily, eagerly, riding my husband's face. "Oh yessss." His tongue is like heaven, teasing and invading, before pulling back and pressing against my clit, that sensitive little bundle of nerves that is the secret to my heart in a moment like this. I can't resist, I reach up and tug at my own nipples, wondering for a moment what the experience would be like if I ever decided to have them pierced. "Oh Foooxy."

Beneath me I can feel his energy. He loves the taste of my juices, that bittersweet essence meant to ease his passage into me. It dribbles down his muzzle and runs in rivulets down my thighs. My tail swishes across his, rustling his fur, and helping to keep him warm. Not that he needs it, with all that winter fur. "Mmf m hmm huhh mm."

"What?" He's trying to say something. I don't know what. And the pleasure centers of my brain are going so haywire our bond isn't exactly all that clear.

"Mmf m hmm huhh mm," he repeats. His hands have migrated from my thighs, and are grasping at my arse.

"Sorry," I say, grinning as I grind into him a bit more. "I can't hear you."

"Mmf m hmm huhh mm." I can hear the frustration in his voice. It only eggs me on.

I swivel my ears and cock my head. "I'm getting some bad reception," I tell him. "You wouldn't happen to be in a valley of some sort?"

"MMF M HMM HUHH MM."

That's when a little bit of what he means finally manages to get into my brain. "Oh. Sorry." I shift my body so that I'm not sitting on his face anymore, and look down at him.

He licks of chops and says, "I thought I might die there for a second."

"Awww." I beep him on the nose. "I can see the headlines now. **Fox McCloud, Dead at Thirty-Two, Death by Suffocation. Weapon: Puss Puss.** "

Foxy laughs with me and rolls me onto my back. He looks down at me from our change in position, and his face blots out the lights above us, giving him a little halo. He really does look like a god there for a moment. I bite my lip, then say, "Please?"

He grins and kisses me on the nose, and I feel his length press against my entrance. "The lady's wish is my desire."

"You're corny," I tell him.

"Mmhmm." He slides in, nice and smooth, aided by all that lovely juice he's been helping me make. There's no pain, no stretching. We do this often enough that I'm always primed and ready. Our first time though...it was minutes before he could get halfway in without causing me a twinge or two. "And you're horny."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me. His chest rubs against mine, and our hips start to rock back and forth. I bury my nose in his neck, breathing in his scent, musky with sweat and arousal, but with overtones of the shampoo he uses for his fur, and the deodorant he diligently applies. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

He bites me on the shoulder, a little love nip, right where the scar of his claim is. The scar tingles, a memory of the heavenly pain of his mating bite, that day on Sauria, right before the wedding. "Maybe how wet and wild you're being," he says, kissing my neck.

"Oh. Is that all?" My legs start to close around him, and my breath hitches as I feel him rubbing against that spot inside me, the one every girl has, but not all men can find. Foxy found it our first time. It's the one thing he'll tell anyone if they ask him. The one point of pride he doesn't keep private. I can't blame him. I tell the girls everything. He's entitled to share a little bit. And what better thing to say, than that he can always satisfy his wife?

It's not long before speaking is an ability both of us only vaguely remembers. Our communication dips into grunts and moans and whines. Our bodies rub against each other, creating warmth from the friction, and sliding easily because of the sheen of sweat we both share. My tail is sodden with juices, and his balls slap against my rear, filling the room with the noise of a married, horny couple making sweet, unabashed love.

His length continues to tease my sweet spot, pleasuring me and making me pant for want of breath. I feel the first peak of the night approaching. I bite at his ear, and then muffle a scream against his shoulder as my body shivers and shutters in orgasm. He doesn't stop. He grunts some encouragement, a dirty little something that gets lost between us. I shiver and kiss at his neck, already feeling another climax approaching. "Dammit."

"Need me to stop?" he whispers, his voice breathy.

"No. Just keep going Fox." I rain kisses down on his cheeks, and he laughs and nips and licks at my neck without letting up. It's pure heaven. I know that there's not a man in the galaxy, the universe, hell, the multiverse, that could make me feel the way Foxy-Woxy makes me feel. From his rough and playful moments, to his tender, gentle, ministrations, he does everything in our lovemaking with reverence and compassion, worrying for my pleasure, and alleviating my pains, all while managing to be an assertive, utterly satisfying partner. As I ride out yet another orgasm, all I can do is clutch at him and whisper, "Love. Love you Fox. Love you Fox. Love. You."

Finally, after what could have been days or months or years, my body goes into such sensory overload that I push him off me. He stops, looking down at me, panting, and with this eyes full of knowing concern. It's not always like this. Normally I can handle him but...he's on fire tonight. I look up at him, watching a little bead of sweat collect on his nose and drop down onto my bosom, and then pull him back to me to resume our dance.

I lose myself in the moment, exulting in the ecstasy that he brings me. I can feel him through our bond, not clearly, not like I normally would, but I do feel him. Our auras mix, and I can feel the crackle of psionic energy that makes my eyes glow behind their lids. Right now, I don't know which one of us is feeling what. Am I on top? Is he? Am I the one moaning incoherently about how much I love him, or is he doing the same for me? Our emotions, our beings, become so mixed I'm not even sure we're two separate people. Tonight is just one of those nights.

Then I feel him tense. I feel his balls draw up close to him, and I feel his maleness throb inside me as he moans out my name. I squeeze him, holding him close as he fills me full of his essence. I tip my head back and moan. I love that feeling. Like always, I wonder for a moment if this is the one, if this is the time that our first child will be conceived. But then my conscious mind reminds me I didn't forget the contraceptive shot this month. No child this time. Maybe it would've filled me with a twinge of sadness, if not for the way he looks at me. He places a hand on my cheek ruff and kisses me, gently, softly, his love and his wonder flowing across our bond as my head starts to clear. He pulls away and, at the same time, we both say, "I love you."

We shift around, with him lying on his side, and me snuggling up in his arms, my tail dangling off the couch. Our noses aren't more than a millimeter apart. Our eyes meet, and I take a long, deep, dive into their bottomless depths. I can see myself in them, and I can feel him. Everything is raw and unfiltered, his mind still clawing its way back to lucidity after the dopamine high we both just experienced. All he can seem to think about is how lucky he is to have me. It almost makes me cry, because I know there are moments in the day, days in the week, where he wonders if he's enough for me, if our life is enough for us. I close that last millimeter of distance and brush my lips against his. He smiles and does the same. Not really a kiss, but about all I think we have the energy for right now.

I close my eyes and rest my nose in the crook of his neck. My tongue flicks out and tastes the salt of the sweat on his fur. I smile and nuzzle in deeper, and he wraps his arms around my back. His hands stroke my fur, reaching down to rub at the spot just above my tail, where I have a silly little tattoo I got years ago, back on Cerinia. Not every Cerinian tattoo has a deep meaning. That one was one I got for the hell of it, and to drive my parents mad. Katt calls it my tramp stamp. Foxy on the other hand prefers the term 'rebel cred'. "You like that one, don't you?" I whisper.

"Yeah." I hear the chuckle in his voice. "It's just so...you."

"Mmm." I smile. "My mother felt the same way. Father, on the other hand, had a fit. My mother said she had to tune him out for a week to avoid a migraine."

Fox chuckles aloud at that. "Naughty vixen." He reaches down and gives me a little spank on the behind. I grin and wiggle my arse playfully.

"I am that." We lie there for a little while, and I can feel my whole body going slack and free. I'm utterly relaxed. I'm here, in his arms, smelling his scent, feeling his warmth, and without a care in the world. A yawn comes over me, and the day finally starts to catch up to me. I keep fit, doing hours of physical training all day. Plus, team exercises in the simulators or the war games deck. Somehow though, I always have energy for this at the end of the day. Or in the middle of it. "Foxy?"

"Yeah?" I hear him suppress a yawn of his own.

"Are we gonna make it to the bedroom?" I ask.

"Uh uh."

My eyelids droop, and I snuggle in closer, if that were possible. "Okay." The last thing I feel is him reaching over me, beneath the couch, to pull the blanket we stash there out from its hiding place. He drapes it over us, and murmurs something facetious about this being the reason no one else will sit on this couch. I smile, and then sink into a happy, blissful, sleep.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone was wondering if I'd forgotten about these two...I've been doing loads of thinking about Fox and Krystal recently, sorta re-evaluating my characterizations and such, a healthy process I go through every couple years, and so this is the first fruit of that labor. It's smut. Of course it's smut. Did you really doubt it would be smut?

In all seriousness though, I've got a *ton* planned for these two. I am currently in-progress on a post-Adventures story right now, (details to come in the future), and I've got at least one other slated for after I'm done with that, before coming back around to James/Vixy.

In the meantime though, this little series will continue to be updated...I'm gonna say irregularly. But it's going to be a one shot compendium I *really* should have started years ago. Not all the one shots will be frisky and steamy (though there will be more of that) but they will all revolve around the Orange and Blue wonders. Oh, and not all of them will be in first person either.

That's all I've got for now though. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you're looking forward to more Fox/Krystal in the future. I know I am.

-general whitefur


	2. First Time

_**First Time**_

()()()()

A soft, relaxed sigh escaped the muzzle of the blue vixen as she lay sunbathing on a rock in ThornTail Hollow. Above her, the soothing blue rays of Lylat streamed down through the cloudless sky, warming the stone underneath her, and banishing all the tension and frustration that had built up there recently. The battle with the Aparoids now concluded, she and Fox had chosen to take a bit of time off and visit their favorite planet. They'd spent a week in Cape Claw, swimming and exploring the Ocean Force Point before moving on to the Hollow.

Picking up the dumbledang fruit next to her, Krystal took a bite of the luscious, sweet fruit, carelessly allowing the juices to trail down her muzzle and her neck. Being on Sauria reminded her of Cerinia. She felt so free here. There was none of the taboo or pretense or normalcy that pervaded Corneria and much of Lylat. Here, under the watchful protection of the Krazoa, the dinosaurs and those they allowed in could live in peace, in harmony with nature. To that end, and with the warm summer heat almost making it a necessity anyway, she'd dispensed with wearing anything other than her loincloth and brass brassiere.

Her thoughts drifted to her companion. When they'd slain the Aparoid Queen, and finally faced almost certain death together, something had changed in Fox McCloud. His bashful shyness had melted away. His emotions concerning her, which he had kept so well hidden for so long, were suddenly being worn on his sleeve. The moment their Arwings had landed in the hangar bay of one of the last Cornerian ships in the fleet, he had hopped down and marched over to where she was. Before she could say a word he had gathered her up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. She'd squeaked, surprised by the suddenness of it all, and then given in without a moment's more hesitation. The kiss had lasted ages, and Krystal would never forget how it felt to have those lips pressed against hers. To feel his tongue wrestling with hers. To taste his breath mixing with hers. And then he'd pulled away, and the truly greatest part of the whole exchange happened. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that he loved her, and the moment they were done with whatever formalities the Cornerians would need them to go through, he was taking an extended leave and heading for Sauria, and he wanted her to come with him.

Licking the last of the dumbledang juice from her fingers, Krystal let out another content little sigh. And here they were. With months ahead of them. Exploring. Relaxing. Eating outside and sleeping under the stars. Bathing in the rivers and getting into splash fights. And him...oh, him. He wore a loincloth of his own, and sometimes he kept on the khaki vest he looked so good in. And the ascot. She adored the ascot. Shy Fox was gone. At least for the most part. He still blushed when he saw her. He still tripped over his feet when she gave him a lascivious smile, or bent over to pick something up in front of him. Bashful, perhaps. But his feelings and his desires were clear. And the fact they'd yet to satisfy the most carnal of them was beginning to drive her mad.

 _I know it's a big deal but...I've been ready since he told me how he feels. So why haven't we?_ It was a perfectly fair thought, with a perfectly fair answer. It was a big deal. Neither of them took matters of the heart, or, frankly, the loins lightly. Plenty of people did, but neither Krystal nor Fox had ever found it in themselves to be free with their bodies. She knew Fox had had a few lovers in his life, but no more than a few. Certainly not the legions of women the tabloids claimed he had been with. At first reading those magazines had been a bit titillating. And then, as she thought more about it, and understood Fox more deeply, the made up stories had become revolting. She had to stop herself from tearing them from supermarket racks and ripping them up sometimes. No, they would take their time, and they'd fall into each other's arms when they were ready. When the time was right. And then? Then she had no intention of going a day without his body on top of her. She smiled. _I love him. And I can't wait to show him._

()()()()

"Heeee yaahh!" Fox strained with all his might as he picked up the rock. Next to him the little lightfoot bounced with glee, egging him on, his parents, with their short, and not very muscular arms, watching with equally rapt attention. "Huunn ehhh." The rock lifted about a foot off the ground, and out between his feet a crowd of scarabs, glowing red, evacuated their no longer secret hiding place. Once the stream had slowed down Fox let go of the rock and let it slam back into place. "Go get 'em!"

The little lightfoot squealed happily and ran after the bugs, Sauria's strange and unique form of currency. Fox dusted off his hands and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Off in the distance he spotted Krystal. She was sitting cross legged in front of the one of the fire beacons, her eyes closed, meditating. He turned to the older lightfoot and said, "I hope that's enough for whatever your little one wants."

The mother smiled at him and said, "That and more. Many thanks furball."

Fox shook his head and watched as the family hopped their way down into the shop. Furball. It might have seemed insulting, but among the lightfoot, insults were a sign of affection. It reminded him a bit of the constant ribbing between Falco and Slippy. Those two would go through hell and back for each other, and they'd spend the entire time complaining about how it was all the other's fault.

Crossing his arms, Fox sat down on the rock he'd just lifted. He looked down at himself. Nothing but a loincloth covering his most sensitive areas. He snorted. His father would be proud. The more he thought about the past few weeks with Krystal, including the time before they'd arrived on Sauria, the more he realized he was acting like his father. Goofy. Shameless. And in love. His father had always been a good role model for him. Even if James McCloud had been a lot more...free spirited in his younger days than his son.

He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Krystal again. She was so beautiful. Strong and lithe, but curvy in all the right places. He'd snuck a few glances when she bathed at night, reminding himself that they were together, and he was allowed to look. Something about that boggled his mind though. A year of tiptoeing and dancing around each other, and it had all come crashing down so fast. The game they'd been playing wasn't a game anymore. It was real. And the stakes were high. Their lives together. It both frightened and invigorated him. He woke up in the morning and wanted nothing more than to embrace her and cook breakfast for her. He watched her practice with her staff, and he was reminded what a formidable and effective warrior she was. Much as his instincts screamed at him to do everything in his power to keep her safe, he knew that she could take care of herself.

That being said, they were on Sauria. And with the SharpClaw having been liberated from their dictator, and the Aparoids banished from the universe, there really wasn't a safer place to be in the universe. Fighting to protect themselves really wasn't the kind of physical exertion he was worried about at the moment.

He looked away again, and then down at his feet, bare and submerged in the soft, green grass of the Hollow. His thoughts drifted, and he remembered waking up one morning and seeing her sitting under a tree, eating a dumbledang fruit, the juices flowing down her lips and onto her chest. He remembered the way she giggled when she noticed, and had then popped off her brassiere, letting her breasts, plump and perky, spill out. He bit his lip, feeling a stirring at the memory. She'd stood up and walked over to the stream that ran through the middle of Thorntail Hollow, and then bent over and splashed water across her chest. Then...then she'd turned around, looked him right in the eye, and stretched her arms over her head, giving him a clear, unobstructed view of her chest.

"That's it," he muttered. He pushed off the rock and made his way across the Hollow. He ignored the dinosaurs, and they didn't pay much attention to him. They were too busy grazing and sunning themselves. He jumped over the stream and padded up to the beacon. He looked down at her, and he saw the corners of her lips curl in a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you ready?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Krystal stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Me too."

()()()()

Krystal stared up into his eyes, and she saw fire there. Fire. Flames that had been pent up and contained not for a week, or a month, but since the moment he'd laid eyes on her. She knew now how much he'd always desired her, and it made her heart flutter, and her knees weak. And it made her feel confident. It brought all of her desires, hidden away for as long as his had been, coming rushing up to the surface. She growled and pressed her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her back, and his hands traveled down to rest against her hips. Their tongues fought for a few moments, but kissing was the least of what they wanted to do. He pulled back and said, "I found a spot. It's perfect."

"Show me." Fox nodded, and then Krystal screamed as he grabbed her by the legs and carried her over his shoulder. Laughing hysterically she slapped at his rear and said, "Put me down! Beast!"

Fox chuckled and his tail wagged as he broke out into a run. They were headed for the Well. He put her down and said, "After you."

Krystal eyed him suspiciously. "The Well?"

"Trust me." He raised his eyebrows and made kit eyes at her.

"Fine." She got down on her hands and knees and started crawling through the tunnel leading inside. Fox followed her in, and she stopped suddenly, letting his face mush against her backside. He made a muffled noise and she grinned as she wiggled it against him. "Ya like that?"

Fox crawled backwards a few inches and said, "I did, actually."

Krystal blushed, but her muzzle spilt into the biggest grin she'd ever felt. Clearing the tunnel she stood up and gazed down into the misty depths. What in the world could he have found down here? "Fox? I don't mean to ruin the mood but...having sex in a well isn't quite what I imagined our first time would be."

Standing up next to her, Fox blushed and said, "Me neither. But we need some privacy. And the only other cave around here other than this one has a big window in it."

"What about the one on top of the shop?" Krystal asked.

"Do you want to have sex in the same cavern as the Shopkeeper?"

Krystal's stomach almost revolted at the thought. "No. You're right. You have a plan?"

Fox pulled her into a hug, and she felt sincerity and love pouring off of him. "I do. You'll love it. I hope."

Krystal squeezed him back and said, "Fox? I love you. And I'll have you anywhere."

"Really?" Fox's tail flicked, and he pulled back to waggle his eyebrows at her.

She extricated herself from his embrace and started climbing down the ladder. "Within reason."

"Fair enough." Fox started climbing down, and Krystal giggled when he brushed his big, bushy tail against her nose. "Ticklish?"

"You know I am," she answered back, setting her foot down on the ground. It was cool down here. Not cold, but certainly a lot cooler than it was on the surface. Krystal crossed her arms.

"It's in the next chamber," Fox said, pointing to the hole in the wall flanked by a pair of red mushrooms.

Krystal followed him, the two of them easing their way past the mushrooms so that the panicky things didn't spray them with spores. Once they were past them Fox stopped at a glowing circle in the ground. Krystal recognized it immediately. "A staff cavern?"

"Mmhmm. But not just any staff cavern. Come on." Fox held out his arms for her. Krystal cocked her head, curious. "Can I carry you?"

That made her smile. She walked up to him and let him pick her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the nose. Then, without further ado, Fox jumped into the circle, and the two of them drifted down into another cave beneath this one. A soft humming of energy filled Krystal's ears, making her feel relaxed and at peace. And it was warm down here. Fox carried her down the short, sloping corridor into the staff room, and Krystal's smile turned into a grin when she realized what he'd been planning. "It's a hot spring!"

Fox set her down on the ground and wagged his tail. "Warm water, soothing steam, and plenty of privacy. Does this work?"

Krystal's own tail wagged, and she stepped up and kissed him. Her arms went lazily around his neck again, and she pulled back after only a moment. "It does."

"Good." Fox rubbed his nose against hers, then reached around and grasped the clasp of her brassiere. He deftly unhooked it, and the garment fell to the ground with a soft clattering.

Krystal breathed a sigh of relief as her breasts were freed from their metal prison. She wore the garment because it was familiar, and it offered her a tremendous amount of support. That being said, it had always been a relief when she removed it, letting her luscious breasts hang free, supported by nothing more than their naturally perky attributes. "Do you like them?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Fox didn't reply with words. Instead he bent his neck and his shoulders down, and he buried his muzzle between them. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue tracing up the valley of her cleavage, and he put her hands on the back of his head, imploring him to stay there. "Yeah. You like them." She said it in a saucy voice, but internally she felt a relieved sort of joy. She knew she was beautiful, and that there was no harm in admitting that to yourself. But, in her darker moments, she sometimes had worried that Fox's reluctance and hesitation had been a product of her physical appearance. That, perhaps, what had made her beautiful on her own lost world had made her less appealing in her new found home. Now though, she was receiving the ultimate vindication, as Fox's hand reach down to grasp at her rear, and his muzzle locked onto one of her pert, goosefleshed nipples.

Once more Fox's fingers found a clasp holding her clothing together, this time her loincloth. He unhooked it with speed and grace, and the light, airy garment fluttered to the ground in a pool at her feet. "Eager, are we?"

Fox straightened up, and she shuddered at the hungry, lustful look in his eyes. Up to now all she'd ever done was dream and fantasize about seeing that look in his eyes directed at her. She could remember more than one night in her quarters, a hand between her thighs, and her eyes closed, imagining him laying his claim to her. And now it was really happening!

She squeaked as he pressed her against the wall of the cavern. His eyes widened and he said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, her voice breathy. "You don't have to be gentle. I won't break."

"And I would never want to do anything to hurt you." Fox gave her a reassuring look, and said, "If anything doesn't feel okay, tell me."

"I will." Krystal appreciated him saying that. It proved to her that he was not a beast. He could behave like one if she so desired, and she did, but beneath it all he would always be her Foxy-Woxy. He would always have her best interest at heart. For now though, all that sentiment was getting in the way of what they both wanted. "You mind taking off the loincloth now?"

Fox blushed, then he turned and began inching the loincloth down. Krystal licked her lips as his rear came into view, hard and sculpted. His legs parted enough that she could see his balls, heavy and covered in white fluffy fur, hanging down. She had to remind herself to breathe when he kicked the cloth away, and then said, "The ascot?"

"Leave it."

"You got it."

Fox turned around, a goofy grin on his face, and Krystal's heart leapt at the sight of him. She started at his eyes. Emerald green and full of love and desire. Lusty and roving over her own naked form. She traveled down his neck, flushed red beneath his orange fur, and across his shoulders and down his arms and his chest. His abdominals were well defined, and his limbs had the toned, wiry look that every vixen admired in a tod. Then her eyes came to rest on his maleness, and her breath hitched. There it stood, tall and proud. It was big. Big enough that she could imagine how much she would relish the feeling of it filling her. The end of it glistened with a droplet of pre, and she stepped forward and brushed a finger against it, then licked the slightly salty tasting liquid off of it. "Mmm."

With a blush, Fox said, "Really?"

"Really." She closed the last of the distance between them and said, "Feel mine."

Fox reached down between her legs, slowly at first, and then with more confidence when he felt the heat that greeted his fingers. He brushed them across her folds, and Krystal's knees wobbled a little at the sensation. Fox's hand came away glistening. "Wow. Um, already?"

With a laugh Krystal beeped him on the nose. "Mmhmm."

Fox growled. "Alright then. How do you want me?"

"You giving me a choice?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Always," Fox replied, his voice earnest.

"In that case," Krystal said. "I want to be on top."

Fox smirked and said, "Gonna assert your dominance over me?"

Krystal giggled and pushed him gently towards the ground. To his credit Fox didn't resist. Instead he laid back on the smooth stone of the floor, which was sweating from the steam of the hot spring, and waggled his eyebrows at her. Krystal squatted down and reached for his member, and for a moment she simply ran her hand up and down it, admiring its length and girth and the warm, pulsing feeling it made in her hands.

"You do remember how to use a flightstick, right?" Fox said.

Krystal glared at him. "One more word like that, and I might get up and leave."

"Awww." Fox made a pouty face at her.

Krystal shook her head, the beads in her hair rattled with the motion. "You're such a dork."

"And what does that make you?" Fox asked, putting one arm behind his head, and reaching out with the other to grasp playfully at her breasts.

Krystal bared her teeth and lined up his cock. Any nervousness she might have felt under similar circumstances was gone. She was with Fox. She had nothing to fear as she sank down on him, her folds parting with eager intent, enveloping him in a soft, warm, wet embrace. "Ahhh. Fucking hell."

"You alright?" Fox asked, his tongue hanging out of the side of his muzzle. His expression was one of pure bliss.

"F-fine." Krystal growled. He was big. This was going to take some getting used to. She growled and continued sinking down, he was a little more than halfway in when she decided to stop for a moment. "Why the fuck are you so big?"

"Ummm...genetics?" Fox answered lamely. Krystal could tell his mind was blanking, getting into the typical male mindset of this-feels-so-fucking-good.

"Well, nothing to do other than make it work," she replied. She started to rise again, letting him exit her until only the tip remained nestled in her womanhood. Then down again. This time she got a bit more inside. Feeling encouraged she repeated the motion, and after about four more tries she sank down all the way with a gasp. "Fuuuuuck." Never in her life had she felt so wonderfully, joyously, full. Her knees hit the ground and she leaned over him, her hands on his shoulders. She dug her claws in and started riding. Her hips rolled up and down, and Fox moved his in sync with her. "Goddesses McCloud," she panted.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

Fox grinned and pulled her into a kiss with his right hand, and then rested his left on her rear. He squeezed at the supple, curvy flesh, and then delivered a gentle little slap that filled the air of the cavern. "I love you, too."

"I think I understand now."

"Understand what?" Fox cocked his head.

"Why Katt and Fara and all the girls called you zucchini boy," Krystal replied, laughing and then squeaking as the head of his cock rubbed against a sensitive bundle of nerves within her. "Oh hell."

"Hmm?"

"You bastard," Krystal whispered.

Fox's confusion was written all over his face. "What?"

"You. Fucking. Found it!" Krystal shuddered and her knees shook. Her toes curled, and her claws dug harshly into his shoulders. She tipped her head back and howled, her juices exploding between them, coating his stomach in a glistening line of musky droplets. "Ahhh. Yes!"

It lasted only a few handfuls of seconds, but they were the most wonderful seconds of her life. Krystal had felt orgasm before, but always by her own hands and ministrations. She realized how pitifully those past feelings compared to the one she had just experienced, given to her freely by the love her life. As sweat dripped down her back and her chest, and off her forehead, she looked down at Fox McCloud and sank into his arms. She closed her eyes and smiled as he hugged her close.

"Do you need some time?" he whispered in her ear.

"Would you hate me if I said I did?" she whispered back.

She could feel his loving smile when he replied, "You can have all the time in the world."

()()()()

Krystal had taken a little while, and then lifted herself off of him and wrapped her slender fingers around him, masturbating him to a sticky conclusion. The look of peace and satisfaction that had settled over him when she finished him had been the most wonderful reward she could imagine. That had been hours ago. At least, she thought it had been hours ago. Honestly, Krystal had lost all sense of time down here. She didn't want to ever go back to the surface. Instead, she wanted to stay here, in the hot spring, surrounded by steam, covered in sweat, and with the arms of her lover around her waist.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water, Krystal bit her nail as she looked down at Fox, his muzzle buried between her legs. Never. Never had she felt or seen something like this. He looked up at her with his big, emerald eyes, adoring and determined. He was going to make her feel things she'd never thought were possible. His smooth, pink tongue lapped at her folds, circled her clit, which made her squeal and close her legs in pleasure, and then would batter its way past all her defenses and beat against what her mother had once described to her as the "heaven spot."

With her hands she reached down to stroke his ears and play with the unruly mohawk of white hair between them. He whined and pressed further into her, his cold nose rubbing against her button. She shrieked and giggled, unable to contain herself. She felt him chuckle, and she saw his sides moving under the water. "Shut up!" she mock scolded. "This is my first time."

Fox pulled back from her and licked his lips. "It won't be the last," he promised. "I'm going to dine on you every chance I get."

Krystal covered her mouth with one hand and laughed, her breast jiggling as her sides shook. Fox seemed mesmerized by them. Deciding to take advantage, Krystal hefted them with her hands and said, "What do you think?"

With a grin Fox said, "I think I want to make a mess of them at some point."

"Oh?" Krystal's eyes widened at the thought. "Oh. Please do."

Another chuckle. Fox had grown confident and comfortable, more so than she'd ever seen him. She loved this side of him. He was the greatest, most caring, most able lover a girl could ever want. Everything he did was with her in mind. He had proved to her that he never wanted to take his pleasure from her. Instead, he wanted to share all their pleasure together. As equals. As mates.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Right now though, I'm still starving."

"Then come here," she said, pulling him back between her legs, and wrapping her thighs around him. "Have some sugar."

Fox dove into her with gusto. Krystal tipped her head back and let her tongue loll out of her muzzle. Staring up the ceiling of the hot spring, where magical energies sparkled and crackled from the central chandelier, she felt a rush of pure happiness. She had found her mate. And she would never, ever let him go.

()()()()

"Ah. Oh my god," Fox sighed. His back resting against the wall of the cavern, he did his best to keep breathing as Krystal's head bobbed up and down on his length. She'd never done this before, but that didn't seem to be stopping her. If it wouldn't have sounded, well, gross, he'd have told her she seemed to have a natural talent for it. "Hah. Yes baby."

Down between his legs, Krystal's tail was wagging against the floor of the hot spring, her silver tail bands catching the soft lighting coming from the staff upgrader coil. In his ears he could hear the scintillating notes of the magical energy that pervaded the space. It soothed him, made him feel whole and safe and secure. He could almost feel the emotions that were sparking between them. He never wanted to be apart from Krystal again. He never wanted to go a day without telling her how much he loved her. And he never wanted to go another day without bringing her to her peak.

Krystal released him from her lips and looked up at him. She wiped a little bit of drool from her lips and gave him this doofy, happy look. "How am I doing so far?"

"Really good," Fox replied. "A little more tongue motion and uh..."

"Hmm?" Krystal cocked her head. "Tell me. Please. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"Uh, well." Fox scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed all of a sudden. Then he realized how absurd that was given the fact that he was with the love of his life, and what they'd been doing for the past...eternity? That felt about right. "I like having my balls played with too."

"Oh!" Krystal grinned and her tail wagged strongly enough he could feel the wind coming off of it. "Ask and ye shall receive. And besides, those things look like fun."

Fox shook his head and then gasped as Krystal resumed her work. Her soft lips wrapped around his cock, and her tongue massaged the underside of his maleness. Warm drool trickled down his length, soaking the fur of his crotch. Krystal hadn't made it more than about half of the way down, but that didn't bother him. She was showing a lot of determination, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she was taking him all the way down her muzzle. His eyes rolled up in pleasure at the thought of that.

After a few moments Krystal reached up with her hands and began to roll his balls in her palm. Fox's breath hastened, and he pulsed in her mouth. Oh that felt nice. "Good. Yeah. Just like that."

His tail wagged against the wall, and sweat trickled down his chest. Oh this felt amazing. If he could have this just every once in awhile he would be the happiest man in Lylat, that much he was sure of. Krystal must have sensed his thoughts, because she pulled back again and said, "I'll blow you anytime McCloud."

"Really?" he replied, eyes wide. He ignored just how corny that had sounded. He'd get her back for it some other time.

"Really." Krystal nuzzled his cock against her cheek. "I like playing with this thing. And these." She tugged his balls gently, making him yip. "Too much?"

"No. But try to be careful," he said. "Those are kind of my most vulnerable spot."

"Aww." Krystal grinned and did something unexpected. She turned around and planted her butt on the floor, then slid between his legs and started nosing into his balls, her tongue flicking out to lick them. "I like your balls. Big and fat and full of that babybatter."

"Huh?" Fox looked down at her, totally unsure what to make of this.

"Too much?" she asked again.

"Maybe on the dialogue front," Fox replied, smirking. "But I approve of all the rest."

"Good. Because I'm gonna make you squirt," she replied. Before he could ask for further explanation her hands wrapped around his length and began to stroke. While she did that her nose and tongue were busy, rubbing and licking and generally making him feel wonderful.

"Hah. Yeah. O-okay. I know I'm in love now," he panted.

"Mmhmm. I know all the things to drive you wild."

"Do you?"

Krystal paused for a moment and seemed to give it some thought. "Maybe not. But I'm dying to learn."

"Alright. Keep on going. You're learning fast," Fox told her.

Krystal made a very happy noise and moved one of her hands down to play with herself. Fox watched, enthralled, and took notice of how she swirled her fingers on her clit, and the way she would angle her fingers when she went knuckle deep in herself.

Soon though, Fox couldn't take anymore notice of anything. He took a long, deep breath, and then moaned out Krystal's name. His cock pulsed in her hand, and his seed spurted out, coming to land on her two plush, perfect breasts. Fox's mind short circuited for a few moments. All he could think was how amazing this all was. And how much he loved the blue vixen that was making him even crazier than he had been before. All he wanted was to share a life like this with her. To fly and protect her, and in turn rely on her to protect him. To make her dinner and watch movies with her. To cuddle under the blankets in the winter. And to make love by the fire. All he wanted was to spend every waking moment with her. Then, at the end of the day, to fall asleep in the same bed as her.

When he came to he saw her standing in front of him, his seed covering her breasts. He shook his head. "I made a mess of them."

"That you did." She kissed him and pressed him against the wall, her body molding with his as she grasped his glistening flanks. In minutes he was erect again, and he was pushing her down to the floor and taking up position behind her. He plunged into her depths, thrusting with long, gentle motions. Her hips rolled to meet him. Their moans and exclamations filled the air. He emptied himself inside of her without a care in the world. And then, as they lay there, he kissed her neck and whispered about how he was going to do it again. She smiled and reached behind her to cup his cheek, and she told him she couldn't wait. She told him that this was what she had always wanted. That he was the only man she'd ever truly wanted it from. And she whispered that this, this was heaven.

()()()()

When they finally emerged from their underground sanctuary, Krystal's legs could barely walk. She sank down into the soft grass and stretched her limbs out in front of her. She spotted a pile of dumbledang fruits and took one, biting into the soft, sweet fruit with relish. She was famished. A nearby Thorntail gave the two of them a knowing look, and Krystal smiled even as she blushed beet red. The dinosaurs had made them a congratulatory offering with the fruit it seemed.

Fox settled down next to her, and she passed him a fruit. He started eating, and the two of them didn't say a word until they'd consumed the entire pile. Hands and muzzle sticky, Krystal said, "What now?"

Fox looked up into the sky, and noticed that the sun had reached its zenith. "Weird. It was past noon when we went down there. Wasn't it?"

Krystal's eyes widened. "Are you saying?"

"We were down there a whole day." Fox shook his head and ran a hand over his ears.

Putting an arm around him Krystal rested her head on his shoulder and said, "As soon as I can feel my nethers again, we're going back down there. Got it?"

Fox smirked and pulled her up against him. "With pleasure."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for this one goes out to my partner in crime Groundis, for keeping me focused, and to the usual gang (you know who you are) who have reminded me that there's nothing in life I'm more passionate about than Fox and Krystal. And that writing Fox and Krystal for eight years is something to be proud of. And I'm not stopping. I'll probably be doing this for the next millennium. Soon as I get that android body.

Also, shameless self-advertisement here, if you want more Fox and Krystal goodness, I have a new multi-chap called "Star Fox: The Storm" picking up right after Adventures, so do please check it out, and drop a review/fav/follow or any of the three if you enjoy it!

And, if you need even more Fox and Krystal, and want something steamed, Groundis has a new one shot called Nightswimming which is even cuter than this one.

...

What are you still doing here? Go read more Fox and Krystal. Or write more Fox and Krystal. Draw more?

-furfurfurfurfrufurufrufurhruhgurhgutrt


End file.
